Nickelodeon Wasted
Nickedodeon Wasted is an upcoming puzzle horror game from Nickelodeon. It's main hero is SpongeBob SquarePants and will have 8 chapters. Plot When SpongeBob asks to meet his creators of Nickelodeon, he gets his wish but unexpectedly. Chapter 1: A Bad Beginning Of The Creator SpongeBob wakes up in his home and feeds Gary and then heads off to work singing 'The Best Day Ever.' * Get To Your Destination: there are no hazards, but do take your time to ask people about how they are. * Talk with Planton: Uh oh! You decide to check on the bad fellow if he has any schemes up his sleeve. However, he replies that he is going to invent a machine that would make the creators of the show come to life Bikini Bottom style. SpongeBob signs up as a viewer before heading to the Krusty Krab. * Make a Krabby Patty: As this is a puzzle game you will have to find 5 ideal ingredients to make a Krabby Patty. The buns are on a shelf, the cheese is on the deck, the party is in the freezee, the lettuce is near the pickle jar, and the tomato is found in a painting of Mr. Krabs. * Talk with Mr Krabs: You are then ordered to go to him where he got suspicious over why he was talking to Plankton. SpongeBob reveals he could be a god to meet the creator causing him to be fired. * Go to Sandy's: Upset, you hope Sandy can help you out. It's harder to get to her treedome due to a wreck he didn't know happened. So you are taught parkiur moves. * Talk with Sandy: Uh oh, she's not happy with him. She accuses him of vandalizing her treedome, and writing 'Hell shall not be denied!' On the walls. You attempt to say you weren't even there at the time, but she shuts you off. * Find Patrick: Feeling more upset, SpongeBob hopes to find Patrick before he gets framed. He is back at the Krusty Krab, however the path you took is now closed and with people accusing him. So you have to go through Jellyfish Fields, with more Parkour jumps. * Talk with Patrick: SpongeBob gasps over the wreckage of the Krusty Or an, he asks Patrick what happened. However he says, "We're through,' implying an end to their friendship. * Go to the Chum Bucket: relizing the meet starts soon he goes to the Chum Bucket across from where you are. * Investigate: Plankton leaves a note for Spongbob that mentions he should have a key somewhere in the dinner hall. So looking around you try to find clues. Then it hits Spongebob that it wouldn't take him an hour or two to write this letter and starts to worry. Spongebob finds a message that says, "DO NOT OPEN THE DOORS!" With a green puddle with a key in it. SpongeBob opens the door t and upon walking to the machine he is jumpscared by what Plankton calls, "Creator," which tries to kill him, however the floor SpongeBob was on collapses with a message from Plankton saying, "Beware of 'Karen'!" More panicked he grabs a Spatula. * Get out: SpongeBob finds a portal activated however a Smiley Orange Computer headed monster known as 'Karen,' where she'll charge at you. However you make it through the portal as you appear in a safe house, with Chase from Paw Patrol asking if he is okay. * The final custene of the episode shows "The Creator," burning Spongebobs House. Chapter 2: Woof or Never SpongeBob wakes up at some Cabin with Chase next to him relieved he didn't die. SpongeBob asks what happened, where Chase confirms something spooked him to a heart attack. SpongeBob almost passes out remembering, "The Creator," and "Karen." Chase gives SpongeBob his Spatula and asks if he wants to join him and the other survivors for Lunch, where he agrees. * Follow Chase: Chase gets into his cruiser and drives off leaving SpongeBob alone, to follow. With his Spatula, he can flick most obstacles outta his way. When you catch up with Chase he is out of his cruiser, investigating Jake, who appears to have been slaughtered with blood explosing. * Gather 5 evidences: Around the site, bag up his hat, a pickaxe, a newspaper, a piece of paper, and sexploding. * Review data: at the table, Patrick and Sandy, rescued after SpongeBob, are still upset with you so you leave and analyze the data, only to find out that "Creator" had done this. However he doesn't recall the newspaper leading correct info from Jake and finds out it's from "Karen." She has sent drones to kill for her as she is trying to persuade "Creator," to have more land for herself. * Defend: defeat 8 drones with your spatula. If you gain to much damage, you'll end up getting killed in the process, resetting the number. * Run: Paranoid, Rubble says he is going to quit before Karen's head lands and kills him. With "Karen" inside, the remaining try to run out, try to get out as fast as you can. * Drive: Even though SpongeBob doesn't have his licence, he might be the only hope as "The Creator" appears and smashes Robo Dog in front of you. Drive as far as you can while avoiding hits by "The Creator," However Zuma and Ryder will get snatched by it leaving you to the portal. SpongeBob panics and asks what is going on, before the camera fades * The final custene involves a pile of dead bodies looming around Adventure Bay, with "Karen"'s body being tossed in by an unknown creature with red eyes. Chapter 3: Jungle From Hell In a teaser, it features pictures of the slime filled Amazon with the quote, "Trust no one at all times." SpongeBob wakes up by Chase where he announces he will be going to the Jungle after he is ready. * Go get a Krabby Pattu: SpongeBob somehow can smell a Krabby Patty where he is and goes to search it. The Patty is hard to find, but it is found in the closet. You are automatically taken to the table where the pups are trying to communicate with Tracker. Skye says he's been gone on a treasure hunt for 2 months and hasn't replied this. And to make things worst, Marshall reveals he accidentally broke his Spatula, heartbreaking SpongeBob. However Chase says a back up weapon is here somewhere. * Find a weapon: Rocky says the weapon was a baseball bat hidden in the bathroom, so that's where SpongeBob has to go to. He is jumpscared by Patrick when he uses a cutout of SpongeBob as a monster on him. He later finds the Bat inside the toilet (too his grossness). * Head out: SpongeBob has to get to the portal where almost everyone prays his safety and heads off. * Explore: having appeared in the Jungle, SpongeBob prepares to go out, while the pups, via Radio, give him clues and directions. He later finds a note (identified as Tracker's from Chase) and reads it discovering that while the predators went nice like when it came, the prey went total hell. He ends it with, "What are we to do?" With an unknown voice replying she don't know. * Follow the voice: the girl, Alicia from Go Diego Go, is seen and you have to follow her while having to jump a few times from falling into mudtrap pits. When you catch up to her, she decides to take you in. * Chat: Alicia and Diego, Alicia's younger brother, welcome you in where they chat for a little. Diego says all the nicest animals he ever met had savaged and killed his rescue pack, revealing what's left of it. Diego then mentions seeing an explorer with his dog, implying Carlos and Tracker, but never had time to warned them about the dangers upon. Alicia, begging the jewls inside a temple, sends SpongeBob to do the work, giving him backpack. Diego warns him not to trust anyone before shutting the door. * Explore: go left when leaving and you'll hear russeling in the bushes. Before then you are attacked by a corrupted Swiped. Using the bat, strike him two times before he dies. Fail to do this and he will kill you, restarting the objective. When he's defeated head right where you see a note from Tracker, warning you about the Monkeys that with the prey went savage. While reading the note, monkoes attack you. Like Swiper they will kill you restarting the objectice (and sending you back before Swiper's attack) and requires 2 hits for defeat. * Hide: something is approaching hide! After hiding in a bush (automatically the far right one) you see a new creature SpongeBob calls "Doraboots," a corrupted Dora and Boots appearing. It eats one of the Monkeys and warns then not to cause trouble and mentions while they are more dangerous they confirm that they had nothing to do with "Karen's" death. * Escape: you sneak way into the temple where the doors close on you. You move on where more corrupted friends of Dora and Boots attempt to kill you defeat them all to get the next tip. * Solve the puzzle: Skye radios the clue answer involving birds so around the room you have to find 5 bird cards. The first one is hidden in the stairwell, the second is underwater, the third is disguised in a poster of cats, the fourth is found in the remains of Tracker and Carlos (to everyone's shock), and the fifth us with a corrupted Tico, once you find all 5 keys, own the door to the next room. * Get the Jewls: There are 4 Jewls around the room. The first one being on Mandy's Chair, however a corrupted Mandy attacks. It takes a few hits before she dies. The second let is with the corrupted Baby Jaguar. Just a few hits stun him long enough for you to find the jewls. If you don't find them within 45 seconds (timer shown) then he'll wake up and kill yo. The next keep is somewhere buried in the temple. Using your Spatula, dig up 3 red x's and takes what's in there, the last x will always contain the jewls. The last keep is hanging on the wall. * Leave: you leave the treasure room, however you hear low growling and are told to do something with these walls. If you choose to escape without using the walls, you'll end up being killed by "Doraboots." Do use the wall and a tarp will cover your way and you'll safely crash into the ground, witnessing the full on death of "Doraboots." * Go to village house: Diego reports he will meet you outside the house. SpongeBob knows he took care of almost all the dangers and decides to go there anyway. There is more Parkour involved however nothing challenging. Once you arrive, Diego is found disintegrated to slime. Alicia reveals she killed him as he was bringing her down for "The Creator's" plan. She then holds you at gunpoint but SpongeBob slips, hits his head and is sucked through the portal. The pups and the others try to wake up SpongeBob, but Alicia comes and warns them about coming near her, the "Creator" and a very special friend of theirs before she destroyed a pipe and leaves. * The final custene is Alicia warning the special friend of the pups about SpongeBob to which she replies all isn't lost yet. Chapter 4: Damnstale The first part of a teaser shows all the fairies from Fairy World trying to stop evil, however their magic is failing. It is to the point Jorgen tells everyone to panic! Fairy World crashes and Jorgen is later shown meeting the "Creator" before his death. Then it shows SpongeBob running from an Angry Mob of Dimstalers. He hides in Timmy Turners house before the lights go out and SpongeBob is attacked by an unknown dog like beast. Confirmed show apperances * SpongeBob SquarePants * Fairly Odd Parents * Paw Patrol * Dora The Explorer * Go Diego Go * Ren and Stimpy * Hey Arnold * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Henry Danger * ICarly Category:Horror Category:Video games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Thriller genres Category:Puzzle games Category:Nickelodeon